Regal Entertainment Inc. (Philippines)
1st Logo (1974-1985) Nicknames: "The Sitting Lion Wizard", "The King Lion" Logo: A king's chair in a sky blue background zooms out. The lion then appears and walks, faces on the screen upon reaching the chair (or center), raises its hand and waves its wand up moving from left to right, making magic dust transforming into its company name in red color (and the white PRESENT text). The lion puts it's hands down and sits (just like a king). FX/SFX: Actually cartoon animation. But while everything was a cartoon, its background was just a still, "live" picture of a white curtain. Music/Sounds: A soft fanfare at the beginning (during the lion walks), and then a majestic fanfare up till the end. Availability: Very rare. You might want to check on 1970's or early to mid-80's VHS by them. Spotted on Dear Mama (a Julie Vega movie) and Ang Leon, Ang Tigre at Ang Alamid. Scare Factor: None to medium. It's pretty good logo compared to the next logo. Unless if you get caught on deteriorating VHS/film projection, it's harmless. 2nd Logo (1985-1993) Nicknames: "R from Hell", "The Revolting Regal R", "The Renaissance Hotel Logo", "V of Doom's Distant Cousin", "King R", "R of Doom" Logo: Red clouds move in the background, and thunderbolts appear. The words "REGAL FILMS" (in an ugly 70s-era print press font) are revealed when the clouds move away. A moon fades in, and clouds (represented as black silhouettes) move behind it. A red fat capital "R" (that looks suspiciously like the logo for the Renaissance hotel chain), with a yellow crown on top of it, fades in. The entire background fades out except for the "R", which then rapidly zooms towards us in a fashion similar to the infamous Viacom V of Doom. Variants: * A warped version exists. * Sometimes, the logo is seen more dark and scratchy. * A version with more whiter clouds also exists. * In 1991, the sky was blue instead of red. On some films with this variant, the R was also darker. * On Pinulot ka lang sa lupa and 1+1+12=1, the logo is extended. * Strangely on Shake, Rattle, And Roll XIV: The Invasion, the logo fades out without King R logo zooming in before the current logo. FX/SFX: The clouds moving, the words being revealed, the capital "R" fading in, and the "R" zooming in. Cheesy Factor: Off the charts! The background looks like stock footage from a nature video. It's unlikely that clouds could visibly move behind the moon. Finally, as with the V of Doom, the "R" zooming in is very choppily done. Music/Sounds: From 1985-1987, a dramatic synth fanfare. Starting in 1987, a horror-themed synth piece with a few odd sounds thrown in. Also, you can hear the thunderbolts at the beginning of the logo on both versions. Music/Sounds Variants: * On Abandonada, the opening theme was used. * On Sgt. Clarin: Bala para sa ulo mo, you can hear zaps and whooshes. * A low pitched music exists. * A high pitched variant exists. * On Tiyanak, you can hear thunder at the end. Availability: Probably Ultra rare in the U.S., but rare in the Philippines; seen on some Filipino films released by the company like Scorpio Nights, Tiyanak, and Mano Po.The Warped version can be found on Sandakot Na Bala,Okay ka fairy ko,Sam and Miguel and other releases by M-ZET Films. Strangely This logo appears on Shake Rattle and Roll XIV: The Invasion. And it was final seen on Gascon Bala Ang Katapat Mo and Disgrasyada. Scare Factor: * 1987-1993: High to nightmare, what with the ugly fonts, the borderline copyright infringement, the "R" zooming in a la the V of Doom, the creepy music, the thunder, and the overall eerie atmosphere! However, the outright cheesiness of the logo could offset this. * 1985-1987 (Original Variant): Low to high, as the music sounds tamer. * Sgt. Clarin: Bala para sa ulo mo Variant: Nightmare, as the whooshes and zaps will make this logo even scarier! * Tiyanak Variant: Nightmare, because the thunder will make it even more scarier. * 1991-1993: High, as the blue sky makes this logo slightly less scary. * White Clouds Variant: Medium to high, we still have that R and the creepy music, but the brighter color makes this less scary. * Abandonada Variant: Minimal to high, since the theme's calming mood makes it MUCH less scary, however, we still have that R zooming in! 3rd Logo (1993-1998) Nicknames: "The Forming Crown", "Another Crown In Space Logo", "That Logo Without the King R" Logo: The logo starts on a space background with a golden filmstrip taking up most of the screen. The filmstrip then starts moving very fast to start the transformation of the crown. Gold squares fill up the holes and fly off the filmstrip as it starts to form a circle. As the filmstrip forms the circle, the crown starts to form, the points expand to finish the crown's main structure. The gold squares return to finish the crown. As the crown is still spinning, the squares form the bottom ring and the crown's top point tops. The crown stops spinning as a large ray of light shines out of the bottom void of space. The light fill up the whole screen and disappears, leaving the thin blue text, "REGAL FILMS". Variants: * A short variant exists. * Sometimes the logo is on a black outer space background. * There is a warped version. * On Romano Sagrado: Talim Sa Dilim the logo has a yellow tint, making the whole thing yellow. * A videotaped version exists. FX/SFX: Very good CGI for a 1990's Filipino logo. Music/Sounds: A dramatic piano tune, along with some whooshes, which ends on a long orchestral note. Music/Sounds Variants: * On Baby Love, The opening theme of the music is used. * A version with MAQ Productions Inc. theme Exists. * A version without whooshes exists. Availability: Uncommon. Can be found on movies like Ika-11 Mahalin Mo,Asawa ko,Duwelo, Lisensyado. The Last theatrical appearance is Sagad Sa init (On Ang Joker At Ang Pistolero it was plastered by Good Harvest Unlimited Inc.). It is sometimes plastered by the next logo. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The music and flashes as well as the fast movement may get to some, but it's an improvement over the previous logo. 4th Logo (1998-2009) Nicknames: "The Regal Filmstrips", "Fireballs and Filmstrips", "King R III" Logo: On a black background, while many fireballs surround the screen, a filmstrip moves in a pattern while we move up towards it. The filmstrips become an R, the fireballs disappear, and the "R" turns from gold to lime green. As the logo zooms toward the center of the screen, five fireballs fly to the top of the "R" and form the crown, which makes the Regal "R" logo complete. The words "REGAL ENTERTAINMENT, INC." (in a font that looks somewhat like Matisse ITC) fade in. A fireball flies across this text, which turns a light gold/brown. The finished logo shines. Variant: * On Tiyanaks, the R with the company name are frozen and seen through the lens. This follows the RMI logo also customized for the film. * A short version exists. * Exists as a videotaped and filmed version. FX/SFX: Everything, done in very good CGI just like the previous logo. Music/Sounds: A majestic fanfare, or the opening theme of the movie. Music/Sounds Variant: * On Eskort it used a different and more dramatic fanfare. * Sometimes the logo is silent. * Another theme is heard on Laro Sa Baga. * On Pahiram Kahit Sandali (The first movie to use this logo) The logo plasters out Crown in space music. * On The Fatima Buen Story it uses the Crown in space music due to poor reverse plaster. It is unknown if it's on VHS or DVD. Availability: Rare in the U.S., but common in the Philippines; seen on films the company released there.First appeared on Pahiram Kahit Sandali, Strangely this logo appears on Relasyon (plasters the King Lion logo),and The Fatima Buen Story. Scare Factor: Low to medium. While some might be scared by the fireballs and the "R" changing color, it's a very good logo, and a huge improvement over the 2nd Regal Entertainment logo. 5th Logo (2010-) Nicknames: "King R IV", "50 Years of Regal I", "Why are they still using the 50 Years celebratory mark?" Logo: * 2011: On a red/white blurred background, the Regal logo from before, now golden, appears, moves and rotates to the center, with it's crown spinning. When the R places itself, the crown stops rotating after a few seconds. The text "REGAL ENTERTAINMENT INC." and "50 Years" fades in below. * 2010, 2013-: Same as before, except the logo was remade and it now features a purple light/filmstrip background. Also, the company's name is in the Times New Roman font. Variants: * A warp speed version for the 2013 variant also exists. * On White House (The first movie to use the logo), the "R" is made of stone, the text is white and "50 Years" is in a script font. The only animation here is the camera movement. This follows the customized RMI logo for the film. * Pridyider has the logo without "50 Years" and it's frozen (not like the Tiyanaks variant of the previous logo). * On You're Still The One, the logo is blue tinted. * On The Mommy Returns the logo is red set on black background. FX/SFX: Everything done in good-quality CGI, but... Cheesy Factor: ...it's very choppy and the final result looks cheap. Also, for the current version, at the end, it looks like they added the animation into a free background loop! Music/Sounds: None, or the opening theme of the movie. Music/Sounds Variant: On You're Still The One, a dreamy calm theme is heard. Availability: Currently in use and very common. It debuted on White House. The early version is featured on films like Aswang. The current version appears on films like Pagpag - Siyam Na Buhay and the warp speed version is seen on trailers like on the one from Status: It's Complicated. It's STILL used as a 50th anniversary logo. Scare Factor: None. It's a lazy effort compared to the previous two logos. Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Regal Entertainment Category:Philippines